Equipo Star Wolf
El equipo Star Wolf (Star Wolf Team en inglés) es un equipo de mercenarios liderados por Wolf O'Donnell y enemigos del equipo Star Fox. Sus personajes hacen unos cameos en la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros]]. Descripción El equipo Star Wolf está formado por un élite de pilotos mercenarios enviados por Andross, enemigo de todo el Sistema Lylat, para destruir a Star Fox. Originalmente planeados para el cancelado Star Fox 2, la primera aparición de Star Wolf como enemigos es en Star Fox 64, en el transcurso de este juego se lucha contra Star Wolf por primera vez en Fichina, donde buscan entretener a Star Fox para que una base sea detonada, si no se les derrota la misión habrá fallado. En Bolse vuelven a atacar pero solo si la misión anterior ha fracasado, por último aparecen en el Área 6 frente a la guarida de Andross donde son derrotados definitivamente. Poco después de la derrota de Andross, el equipo Star Wolf se trasladó a una estación espacial abandonada ubicada en Sargasso la cual usan como guarida. En este juego el equipo sufre unos cambios cuando Pigma y Andrew dejan el equipo y se incorpora Panther Caroso. En la parte final del juego el equipo Star Wolf aparece y ayuda a Star Fox a llegar hacia donde se encuentra la Reina Aparoide. La última aparición del equipo es en Star Fox Command donde se sabe que han sobrevivido a la guerra aparoide y que ahora son fugitivos buscados en toda la galaxia. Miembros El equipo Star Wolf ha contado con cinco miembros desde su fundación, de los cuales dos ya están inactivos. Originalmente el equipo estaba formado por Wolf O'Donell, Pigma Dengar, León Powalski y Andrew Oikonny. Luego de que Pigma y Andrew abandonaran el equipo, se une un nuevo miembro, Panther Caroso. Wolf O'Donnell right|100px Wolf O'Donnell (ウルフ・オドネル''' Urufu Odoneru'') es el principal miembro y capitán del equipo Star Wolf; se hace llamar a sí mismo "Lord O'Donnell". Mantiene una rivalidad con Fox McCloud, líder del equipo Star Fox. En su primera aparición, Wolf trabajó bajo las órdenes de Andross. A pesar de ser un enemigo de Fox, en ciertas ocasiones ha mostrado tenerle un respeto e incluso a llegado a salvarlo de la muerte en una ocasión. Wolf aparece en la secuencia de apertura de Super Smash Bros. Melee piloteando su nave, el Wolfen. Vuelve a aparecer en Super Smash Bros. Brawl, esta vez como personaje jugable. En Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U Wolf es removido como personaje jugable apareciendo únicamente como trofeo en ambas versiones. Leon Powalski right|100px Leon Powalski (>レオン・ポワルスキー''' Reon Powarusukī'') es el único miembro original que queda, junto con Wolf. A menudo, Leon es representado como una persona necia, egoísta y loca. Mantiene una rivalidad con Falco Lombardi, miembro de Star Fox. Leon ha hecho unos cameos en la serie Super Smash Bros. Su trofeo aparece en Super Smash Bros. Brawl y Super Smash Bros. 4, adicional a esto, aparece hablando en la Burla Smash de Wolf. Panther Caroso right|100px Panther Caroso (パンサー・カルロッソ''' Pansā Karurosso'' lit. Panther Caluroso en japonés) es el último miembro en unirse al equipo. Este personaje entra después de la renuncia de Andrew y el destierro de Pigma. Panther es un personaje bastante presumido, y numerosas veces ha tratado de coquetear con Krystal sin tener éxito alguno. Su trofeo aparece en Super Smash Bros. Brawl y Super Smash Bros. 4. Panther también hace una aparición en las Burlas Smash de los personajes de Star Fox. Pigma Dengar right|100px Pigma Dengar (ピグマ・デンガー''' Piguma Dengā'') fue uno de los tres primeros miembros del equipo Star Fox, junto con Peppy Hare y James McCloud. Sin embargo, su gran codicia lo llevó a traicionar al equipo y causar la muerte de James McCloud, padre de Fox McCloud. Luego se unió al equipo Star Wolf donde estuvo un tiempo. Fue sacado del equipo por Wolf por su codicia, y finalmente muere en los hechos de Star Fox Command. A menudo Pigma fue visto como el más codicioso del grupo. Hace una aparición en Super Smash Bros. Brawl y en Super Smash Bros. 4, en la Burla Smash de Wolf, al igual que otros personajes de Star Wolf. En estos dos juegos Pigma también cuenta con un trofeo. Andrew Oikonny right|100px Andrew Oikonny (''アンドリュー・オイッコニー Andoryū Oikkonī'') fue anteriormente un miembro del equipo Star Wolf. Andrew es el sobrino de Andross, principal antagonista de la serie. Mantiene una fuerte rivalidad con Slippy Toad, miembro de Star Fox. En los hechos de Star Fox: Assault, Andrew abandona el equipo, reúne tropas y desata una guerra contra el ejército de Corneria. Finalmente, su nave es derribada por un miembro Aparoide. Al parecer su paradero actual es desconocido. Hace una corta aparición en la Burla Smash de Wolf, y una aparición como trofeo en Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS. Descripción de los trofeos ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl Panther Caroso Español right|90px :'Panther Caroso''' :La última incorporación a las filas de Star Wolf, los rivales de Star Fox. Un fanfarrón que suele avergonzar a sus compañeros. Se cree un auténtico donjuán y nunca deja pasar la ocasión de tirar los tejos a una bella dama, como Krystal, de la que está locamente enamorado. Su seña de identidad es una rosa roja. Dicho esto, es justo reconocer su gran destreza como piloto. :*''NGC: Star Fox: Assault'' :*''NDS: Star Fox Command'' Inglés :Panther Caroso :The newest member of the Star Wolf team, rivals of Team Star Fox. A show-off who often embarrases his teammates, he consider himself quite the ladie's cat and can hardly contain himself from making passes at attravtive females, including Krystal, who he's clearly smitten with. Panther's trademark is a red rose. All things said, he's still highly skilled pilot. :*''NGC: Star Fox: Assault'' :*''NDS: Star Fox Command'' Leon Powalski Español right|90px :Leon Powalski :Un miembro del equipo Star Wolf con las cualidades de un asesino despiadado. Carente por completo de escrúpulos, Leon lleva acabo las tareas que se le asignan como si fuera un robot. Sus mortiferas habilidades se conjugan con la fama de buen piloto de la que goza. Leon lleva siendo compañero de Wolf desde que se unio al ejercito de Venom.'' :*''N64: Lylat Wars'' :*''NDS: Star Fox Command'' Inglés :'''Leon Powalski :A member of the Star Wolf team and a cool-blooded assassin. Whitout an inkling of goodwill or moral standing, Leon carrie out duties as required job, remaining indifferent and robotic throughout. On top of his lethal skills, he maintains a solid reputation as a skilled pilot. Leon has been a teammate of Wolf's ever since belonging to the Venom army. :*''N64: Star Fox 64'' :*''NDS: Star Fox Command'' ''Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U Wolf O'Donnell Español americano right|100px :'Wolf O'Donnell''' :En su día, Wolf luchó en el ejército de Andross, y se enfrentó a Star Fox en muchos combates aéreos. Tras el exilio de Andross, formó por su cuenta Star Wolf, un equipo de mercenarios. En ocasiones ha luchado en el mismo bando que su eterno rival, Fox, pero tarde o temprano vuelven a enfrentarse. :*''N64: Star Fox 64'' (07/1997) :*''NGC: Star Fox: Assault'' (02/2005) Español europeo right|90px :Wolf O'Donnell :En su día, Wolf luchó en el ejército de Andross, y se enfrentó a Star Fox en muchos combates aéreos. Tras el exilio de Andross, formó por su cuenta Star Wolf, un equipo de mercenarios. En ocasiones ha luchado en el mismo bando que su eterno rival, Fox, pero tarde o temprano vuelven a enfrentarse. :*''N64: Lylat Wars'' (07/1997) :*''NGC: Star Fox: Assault'' (04/2005) Leon Powalski Español americano right|100px :Leon Powalski :El francotirador de Star Wolf. Al avistar su objetivo, lo elimina con... ¡su lengua de camaleón! No, no es broma... Emplea un fusil, o eso creemos (nunca lo hemos visto hacerlo). Lo dicho, es un despiadado rival al que es mejor no contrariar, pero si está de tu lado, nunca te defraudará. Cuenta con toda la confianza de Wolf. :*''N64: Star Fox 64'' (07/1997) :*''NGC: Star Fox: Assault'' (02/2005) Español europeo right|90px :Leon Powalski :El francotirador de Star Wolf. Al avistar su objetivo, lo elimina con... ¡su lengua de camaleón! No, no es broma... Emplea un fusil, o eso creemos (nunca lo hemos visto hacerlo). Lo dicho, es un despiadado rival al que es mejor no contrariar, pero si está de tu lado, nunca te defraudará. Cuenta con toda la confianza de Wolf. :*''N64: Lylat Wars'' (07/1997) :*''NGC: Star Fox: Assault'' (04/2005) Pigma Dengar Español americano right|100px :Pigma Dengar :Se pueden decir muchas cosas de Pigma. Traicionó a Star Fox y convenció a Wolf de que formase su propio equipo de mercenarios, Star Wolf. Pero es cobarde, y tan avaricioso que Wolf se hartó de él y lo echó del equipo. ¡Aunque también tiene cosas buenas! Es decir, suponemos que las tendrá... :*''N64: Star Fox 64'' (07/1997) :*''NGC: Star Fox: Assault'' (02/2005) Español europeo right|90px :Pigma Dengar :Se pueden decir muchas cosas de Pigma. Traicionó a Star Fox y convenció a Wolf de que formase su propio equipo de mercenarios, Star Wolf. Pero es cobarde, y tan avaricioso que Wolf acabó harto de él y lo echó del equipo. ¡Aunque también tiene cosas buenas! Es decir, suponemos que las tendrá... :*''N64: Lylat Wars'' (07/1997) :*''NGC: Star Fox: Assault'' (04/2005) Andrew Oikonny Español americano right|100px :Andrew Oikonny :Antiguo miembro de Star Wolf, la unidad de mercenarios de Wolf O'Donnell. Le gusta presumir de que es el sobrino de Andross, aunque como piloto es muy inexperto. Eso hizo enfadar al resto del equipo, y al final acabaron por expulsarlo. :*''N64: Star Fox 64'' (07/1997) :*''NGC: Star Fox: Assault'' (02/2005) Español europeo right|90px :Andrew Oikonny :Antiguo miembro de Star Wolf, la unidad de mercenarios de Wolf O'Donnell. Le gusta fardar de que es el sobrino de Andross, aunque como piloto es muy inexperto. Eso le granjeó las antipatías del resto del equipo, y al final acabaron echándolo. :*''N64: Lylat Wars'' (07/1997) :*''NGC: Star Fox: Assault'' (04/2005) Panther Caroso Español americano right|100px :Panther Caroso :Panther forma parte de Star Wolf, lo que equivale a decir que es un gran piloto. Lo malo es cuando suelta una de sus frasecitas... No para de buscar la atención de las chicas, y la rosa que lleva consigo le da un toque pretencioso. Pero lo que siente por Krystal parece sincero. ¿Podrá llegar ese romance a un buen desenlace? :*''NGC: Star Fox: Assault'' (02/2005) :*''NDS: Star Fox Command'' (08/2006) Español europeo right|90px :Panther Caroso :Panther forma parte de Star Wolf, lo que equivale a decir que es un gran piloto. Lo malo es cuando suelta una de sus frasecitas... No para de tirarle los tejos a las chicas, y la rosa que lleva en la mano le da un toque pretencioso. Pero lo que siente por Krystal parece sincero. ¿Podrá llegar ese romance a buen puerto? :*''NGC: Star Fox: Assault'' (04/2005) :*''NDS: Star Fox Command'' (08/2006) Pegatinas Enlaces externos Véase también